


Spiderlily - When past comes to present

by xieeliann



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, M/M, Modern AU, Plot Twist, WangXian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: A flower full of life becomes corrupted when the past comes to the present, and its tale of coming back to life(Idk what this is, so i'm sorry)





	Spiderlily - When past comes to present

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! not read by another before published so be aware if there is typos-
> 
> A different take on a modern au wangxian~ angsty! 
> 
> Please let me know if I should continue it-

It was a monday morning, the classroom students sending glares to their peer, wei ying. He was rather go lucky, despite getting good grades. He did stand out though, with his long black locks, red and black garments, along with his gray eyes. 

It was just a normal day, and then it ended, he was used to being treated like an outcast. However today didn't seem to be as normal as he thought.. because as soon as he walked out the class door, he bumped into another student. 

"I am sorry!" Wei ying said, starting to bow his head. The only reply he got from the other was "mm." Until they looked at each other, and that was when the words flew out. 

"Lan zhan.."  
He had no idea why he said or even how he knew that name.. it just came out. This black locked person dressed in white and blue said "wei ying." 

What a strange fated meeting one would say, to not only say each other's names  
but to have seen each other in dreams. 

"..."  
Silence covered the two, as those dreams flashed through their heads, the body of the dream wei ying covered in blood, and lan zhan's sword in the dream, having his blood on it. Seeing this in his head made wei ying back up, right against the class door. 

"Get away.. don't you dare touch me.."  
He never met the other but seeing that.. he didn't want the other near him, even if that version was evil. 

"I.."  
Lan zhan felt bad, how could that dream be true? why did the end of his dream only come when he was face to face with his past love.. 

Wei ying trembled, why? was was a stranger making /him/ .. /HIM/ the happy go lucky out of everyone else.. upset, even angry..?! but then.. why did his heart ache when he saw the other sad. 

••  
Days went on by after this encounter, every moment he was alone, wei ying would see his past self, in the window, in the door, in the desks.. 

Why did it affect him so much? why did seeing him and that other guy together mean so much? 

He couldn't handle it anymore, so when his classes finished, and after walking around, he found the other. 

Lan zhan's golden colored eyes widen when he saw him, which actually made wei ying smile, despite the pain in his eyes. 

"Wei ying. I am so sorry.. I did not know why I did that to you in the past.. but please.... let me be a better man to you now." 

Wei ying was used to being used, treated bad, and even if he was angry at the other, he couldn't bring himself to hate him. 

"You .. piss me off, and I dislike you after finding that out.. but very well."  
He's got a dagger to protect himself if lan zhan tries anything this time. 

••

Time passes and they don't see each other, until they both show up in a flower patch, as they both get close, their hands touch over the spiderlily. 

"Wei ying."  
"Lan zhan."  
Saying each other's names as if on cue. 

Wei pulled his hand away from lan's, and glares. He didn't want that hand on him.. his body feels hot.. he still feels the warmth of the other on his fingertips. 

"Get lost.. don't touch me!" 

He backed up, as he yelled, he couldn't stand anymore thoughts of the other.. he was killed by him after all.. so why? why did it hurt some much? 

"Wei ying.." 

Lan tried to get closer, but he didn't want to anger wei anymore.. and so, he turned on his heels and walked away. 

••  
More time passed since that time of meeting and seeing the spiderlily.  
Silence was all around his classroom, he was no longer the happy laughing person, but nobody seemed to care. 

The only who who ever tried to care was /him/.. his killer.. 

He ended up going back to that spiderlily, this time, it looked wiltered.. like they were the cause of it. 

"wei ying." 

And the voice, he so treasured to hear was upon him.. as he turned around.. And was caught in an embrace. 

Though despite all the threats and evil things he could do to the other, he didn't do a thing. He just hugged the other back, not aware the spiderlily growing life again. This was what the flower wanted, for the two to meet.. and be together again, despite the pain and betrayal.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this! It means a lot! hope you enjoy it


End file.
